


Ge(e)nderfluid

by PastelPunkPrincess



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Demiboy Frank, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Gerard, M/M, Makeup, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gee has having a bad gender dysphoria day and his boyfriend Frank helps him feel more comfortable. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ge(e)nderfluid

Gerard stood in front of his closet having one of those days where he just couldn't decide what gender he was. Part of him wanted to wear the really pretty new dress he just got but the other part, the part of him that was male, wasn't really sure about it. His brow furrowed as he sighed loudly and flopped down on the bed in frustration. Sometimes he really hated being multi-gendered, it made his life very complicated some times when he went to dress up for things.   


Frank walked in and noticed his boyfriend's obvious dilemma with trying to feel comfortable as who he was today. Frank had his own fair share of gender disphoria before he realized he was a demiboy and defiantly knew how he was feeling. Slowly, he walked over to where he lay on the bed and sat beside him.   


"Hey Gee. Having trouble finding something to where or is it disphoria again?" he asked just to be sure.

"Disphoria," he groaned and scrubbed his hand over his face. "Sometimes it's just so hard when I'm so in between genders that it's like I'm fighting two halves of myself with anything I chose."   


Frank laid down next to him and snuggled into his side.

"What were you think about wearing?" he questioned  


"I kind of want to wear that new dress i just bought but the guy part of me doesn't really like that idea."   


Frank pursed his lips and raised one eyebrow in thought. Then an idea hit him and he sat up quickly,  looking down at Gerard with a smile.   


"Why don't you wear the dress but make it edgy you know, like wear a leather jacket and some studded jewelry. That might make you feel not quite so girly when you wear it."

"I guess I could try it. I mean it could only help right?" Gerard smiled and got up to change into what Frank had suggested.

Gerard threw on the dress with the leather jacket over it and added some dark patterned tights underneath. He fished through his jewelry box and pulled out some studded bracelets and a heavy chain necklace with little dangling spikes on it, putting them on in the mirror. When he was finished he turned around with his arms out at his sides to see what Frank thought.   


"Perfect! Do you like it? Does it make you feel more comfortable?"   


"A little. But...it needs something more."

"Hmmm. How about some smokey eyeshadow and texture your hair some?"

Gerard smiled and turned quickly to do his make up. He pulled out his eyeshadow and carefully did a smokey look, batting his eyes at Frank in the mirror who giggled and blushed fiercely. Then he set about messing with his hair but try as he might it wasn't turning out quite right.

"Could you help me maybe," he asked with an embarrassed smile.   


"Sure."

Frank walked over and looked at all the styling products Gerard had laid out on the little counter, thinking about what he wanted to do. Finally, he eyed the styling wax and grabbed the small green jar.   


"Turn towards me."

Gerard did as he asked and he dipped his fingers into the jar, pulling out some wax and twisting small chunks of his hair into spiked tips. Once, he had finished he grabbed the hairspray and sprayed on a generous amount, scrunching both sides. After he was done, he stepped back and admired his work with a smile.

"Damn Gee, you look hot. Maybe we should skip dinner and just stay here and have some fun," he said, his eyes growing dark with lust.

Gerard laughed at that and smiled back at him, because that sounded like a really good idea. All that work for nothing but at least for this he wouldn't have to worry about what to wear. He leaned forward and kissed Frank, burring his delicate fingers in his boyfriend's wavy mohawk.  


Needless to say no clothes sounded a whole hell of a lot better to both of them and Gerard defiantly thanked Frank for helping him feel better in his own skin.   



End file.
